The present disclosure relates to a document reading apparatus that reads a document image of a document by image sensors.
A document reading apparatus includes a carriage to which a light source for irradiating light onto a document is attached, and scans a document in one-line units in a main scanning direction by an image sensor while relatively moving the carriage in a sub-scanning direction with respect to the document. In this kind of document reading apparatus, in order to correctly set a reading position of the document image, the carriage returns to a home position after scanning is complete.
Then, as a typical technique, when returning the carriage to the home position, a technique is proposed in which instead of using a special member such as an expensive photosensor or the like, the home position can be detected by providing a depression, a hole, a detection mark, or the like in a white reference portion outside of the reading area.